Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 32 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part thirty two of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Red ................................................Oh......! A prince... Well, he actually looks more like a plumber, but beggars can't be choosers! Hello, my name is Lily. I'm a beautiful, fragile flower who lives in this spring. Um... To tell the truth, I have to ask you to do me a favor. Could you please get my Water Stone back from that horrible cloud creature? SAYS YES Lily: Oh, you're a dream come true! Thank you so much! The Water Stone looks just like this. Please find it! FINDS THE BLUE GUARD Blue Guard: Ahhh, I'm so hungry... I'm tired of guarding this stupid old gate... I'm so, so hungry... Hey! You there! I don't suppose you have anything good to eat that you'd like to give me? Listen, if you give me something succulent I'll let you through here, and I won't tell anybody... GIVES IT A BLUE BERRY Blue Guard: A Blue Berry? I'm sure this'll be gross. Munch chomp munch... Oh, how delicious! Such a splendid taste! There ARE good blue things! I'm filled with hope again! Go! Go and never feel blue! I'll never forget you! PASSES THE GATE TO FIND A HEDGE MAZE WITH TWO LAKITUS HOVERING OVER IT Lakitu #1: Hey! Where'd you drop it, idiot? Huff N. Puff will have our clouds if we don't find it! Lakitu #2: Ohhhh, man, I'm so clumsy... That stone gave out an endless supply of water! Without it, we can't increase the power of the Puff Puff Machine! It's just gotta be around here somewhere! It's just gotta be! Lakitu #1: ...What? Is that... Mario? Look, man, it's Mario! Let's look for the stone later. Let's go rough this dude up! Lakitu #2: Oh, no! Mario? Are you sure? I'm not sure I'm, you know, in the right mental state... Aw, forget it! I'll fight anyway! Here it comes, Mario! BEATS THEM FLY AWAY GOES THROUGH THE MAZE AND TALKS TO ROSIE Rosie: Oh, hello. It seems like ages since I last saw a visitor here. I'm Rosie, a Rose Spirit. I'm ever so glad to meet you. Here I am in full bloom, and there's nobody to look at me. Please, admire me all you like. Breathtaking, aren't I? Aren't I just incredible? SAYS YES Rosie: Really? I'm that beautiful? You're so honest and charming. And underneath that scruffy mustache, I bet you're handsome. I like you. And because I like you, I'll show you this. This stone! Isn't it beautiful? I found it just the other day. Some strange creatures on clouds dropped it. I couldn't resis its gorgeous glitter, so I made it mine. I could look at it all day... Huh? What did you say? I should give you this stone? Oh dear... You're saying Lily's in trouble without this? ...How very sad. Oh, well. It can't be helped. This stone is mine now, you see? You mean Lily will wither up wihout this stone? Huh... How sad... Really... How very pitiful... As hard as it is to believe, that Lily sometimes acts like she's prettier than I am. She's dumb, but she's not evil. And if she's gone, there'll be no flowers to set off my beauty. ...Let's see. Tell you what... If you bring me something more beautiful than this stone, I'll think about trading it. So let's wait 'til then! Category:UbiSoftFan94